


Gym Class

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've booked me some exercise sessions with Derek Hale. Are You insane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class

"Son. Are you home? I'm making dinner, half an hour ok?"

"Yes, I'll be right down."

More than thirty minutes later.

"Stiles come on, it's getting cold."

"I'm on my way."

The Sheriff waited another ten minutes then climbed the stairs and pushed open the door.

"You have never moved from that computer since you got home have you?"

"Homework! Yes that’s it, homework."

The Sheriff, looking at the screen, shook his head.” We didn’t get homework like that when I was at school.”

Stiles frowned, he should really keep the laptop turned away from the door. He closed It and got to his feet.

“Is dinner ready? I’m starving.”

The Sheriff was not going to let things drop however and started again while they were eating.

“You need to get a hobby. Something to get you out In the fresh air. You spend too much time on that thing alone in your room. I bet I’m twice as fit as you and I’m over twice your age.”

“I play lacrosse.”

“You sit on the bench son. Ok you do practise but obviously not enough, you need to build up some stamina.”

Stiles bit his tongue not wanting to argue with his Dad. If he kept his head down his Dad would have forgotten all about it in a couple of days.

In the interests of keeping him sweet Stiles sat with him after dinner and they spent a pleasant evening watching a game.

“Night, Dad.”

“Night, son.”

The Sheriff, however, was determined to get Stiles some exercise.  
For the next couple of days he talked to some people at the gym and after getting a couple of names he went to visit the first person on the list. He was very impressed so made some arrangements.  
That evening he told all of this to Stiles with the air of one conferring a wonderful gift.

“Derek Hale! You’ve booked me some exercise sessions with Derek Hale. Are you insane? He hates me he’ll try to kill me, drop a dumbbell on my head or something,”

“Don’t be so dramatic I talked to some guys at the gym and they all agreed he was the best. I went to see him and he talks a load of sense.”

“So you’re just going to ignore the fact that you arrested him for murder.”

“Don’t get me started on that. You know that was all Your’s and Scott’s fault, he never killed anyone.”

“There won’t be any doubt this time. You’ll be sorry when he beats me to a pulp.”

The Sheriff burst out laughing.

“Son I’ll be grateful if he can tire you out enough that you stop talking. Especially nonsense. Now you’re going tomorrow at ten. Please try, for me. You might like it.”

 

Stiles ran up and threw himself on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be torture.  
Not that he didn’t enjoy watching Derek work out because he did. In fact some of his best fantasies were about Derek working out….. but while he enjoyed watching Derek he didn’t think Derek would get the same kind of pleasure watching him.

 

He slept badly and woke far too early, despite this, he was almost late as he spent way too long trying to figure what to wear.

He knew a workout was going to get him hot and sweaty but couldn’t resist getting dressed up a little, he wanted Derek to think he was… what… hot… cute…let’s face it he didn’t think Derek was going to be very impressed with his fitness level.

 

Derek was looking forward to spending time with Stiles.  
He had felt an inexplicable pull of attraction almost since the beginning, who was he kidding, of course he knew what it meant and if he hadn’t worked it out the behaviour of his wolf would have told him.  
He had raced to check on Stiles , to make sure he was safe, as soon as he had shifted, for months now. 

Yeah, he knew what it meant but Stiles was so young, only seventeen, he would hardly be prepared for the whole soulmate, mate for life thing.

Derek dampened down his feelings and planned the exercise session carefully.  
Spending any time with Stiles and getting to know him was bound to be a good thing.  
He could wait for anything else.

Stiles rolled up at the Hale house in his Jeep, determination set on his face. He might not be very good but he was going to try.

“Hi, my Dad….”

“Yes he explained, come in, hang your coat up, stop looking so worried. Today we’ll just test you a little see where you need some help then we can work together.” Derek smiled.

Derek’s smile was blinding, it didn’t come out often and Stiles could hardly remember seeing it before. He moaned to himself, how was he expected to think of anything else when he’d been on the receiving end of that smile.

Derek walked off into a large room at the back Stiles had never been in before. Derek had a variety of gym equipment most of them looked to Stiles like instruments of torture. 

“Ok we’ll start at the beginning tell me what exercises you do at school.”

When Stiles replied Derek shook his head. “You need to build up your stamina. Let’s start with the basics. How many push- ups can you do in a minute?”

“Push-ups? In a minute?”

Derek laughed. “Come on try, I’ll do it with you.”

Derek dropped to the floor and as he seemed to expect Stiles to do the same he did.

Derek rapidly did a dozen push- ups, then a dozen with one hand, then more, clapping before touching the floor again.

Stiles emotions flipped between lust and fear, he was incredibly turned on but worried that Derek would expect him to follow suit.

“Relax take it slow, I’ll count for you.”

Stiles managed to do a dozen push-ups and couldn’t help grinning when Derek said. “Well done.”

The rope was not a problem as they had ropes in gym class.  
Derek gave him a couple more exercises then said.  
" We’ll try pull- ups next then go outside for the next part. Your Dad said you don’t get nearly enough fresh air.”

Stiles had almost forgotten by then that Derek was only doing this because he had been asked to by the Sheriff.   
Stiles had been enjoyed the past half hour, Derek was kind and patient and encouraging.   
It had felt good spending time with him. He sighed inside.

Obviously this was a business arrangement to Derek. Why else would he want to spend time with him?

Derek showed Stiles the bar on the doorframe that he used for pull-ups, even at full stretch Stiles couldn’t reach it and Derek said he would give him a lift.  
Stiles was expecting Derek to put his hands together to give Stiles a boost but Derek just put his hands round Stiles waist lifted him up and hung him on the doorframe.

They both felt an electric charge surge through them at the touch..

There was a long second as they each wondered what had happened , Stiles didn’t know whether to laugh or cry so settled for a lighthearted remark.

“We’re not going to get much done if you’re just going to leave me hanging around up here.”

Derek smiled in reply. “You’re only a foot off the ground you can just let go you’re hardly going to break a leg.”

Stiles looked so embarrassed Derek reached out a hand to ruffle his hair but then controlled himself and let his hand drop.

He led the way outside and soon any affectionate feelings Stiles had were squashed by Derek making him run and climb and drag a tyre across the yard. After twenty minutes he sank to the ground panting.

The feelings came back with a vengeance as Derek praised him for trying.

“Hey you did really well for the first session. Do you want to come back tomorrow?” He gave in to temptation this time and ran his hand over Stiles head.  
“We should do some cooling down exercises, then you should have a shower. Next time bring a change of clothes and you can shower here.”

Derek’s words, his hand on his head and the memory of his hands at his waist had stolen Stiles voice. He nodded then cleared his throat, he tried again and managed to get a sentence out.

“Thanks for… you know… today…I would like to come back tomorrow…ten o’clock ok?”

Next day Derek was more knoweledgeable about Stiles fitness level and they did more sit-ups push- ups and squats before moving into the yard.   
They talked more too, especially at the end when they were cooling down.  
Stiles hadn’t brought a change of clothes, intending to go home to shower.  
The thought of sharing a shower with Derek even in the innocent sense, filled his head with want.

The next week went very slowly, too slowly for Stiles who found after two days he wanted to spend more time with Derek, even doing exercise, which he was not hundred per cent into.

Derek’s feelings were growing by the day, at least he had the option of shifting and climbing onto Stiles roof to feel close to him.  
He had no idea what Stiles feelings were.  
Yes he could hear his heartbeat speed up when Derek was around but maybe that was all the exercise… 

After the next weekends sessions Stiles asked if he could come on Wednesday evening after school. The week had felt too long, Derek agreed.

The next few weeks flew by, each of them living in a little happy bubble, pleased to be spending time with each other, neither of them daring to take the next step, ask how the other felt.   
After the first week Stiles had brought a change of clothes and showered at Derek’s.   
While he was showering, Derek would cook something tasty and they would eat together.  
Derek was content to watch Stiles, the expressions on his face as he talked, the excitement and interest he had in everything around him. 

Stiles had wondered at first why Derek would want to spend so much time with him, but soon felt so much at home he stopped worrying.

The great thing about Derek was, as well as his face and his body and his total hotness, was that he actually listened to Stiles, no one had before, most people, even Scott and his Dad zoned out half his conversations.

Derek listened and remembered things and if Stiles had been curious about something Derek would often look for a reply for when he returned.

After eating they would sometimes sit on the couch together, close enough to touch but neither of them wanting to spoil whatever this was, by making the other uncomfortable.

Derek still thought Stiles was too young to make a big decision about his future and Stiles still had no idea whether Derek had feelings for him or was just being kind.

Derek kept his touching down to one hair ruffle a day, usually after Stiles had beaten a target.

Stiles worked hard for these. The best part of Stiles day was when Derek ruffled his hair.  
He lay in bed at night wishing for so much more.  
He imagined Derek’s hands touching him, his arms holding him, his lips kissing him, his body lying on top of him…..

Derek lay in bed with the scent of Stiles in his nostrils, the sound of his voice in his head, the feel of Stiles hair under his fingers, he longed for more, to be able to kiss him, to touch him, to make love to him...

For a few weeks they were more or less content with the status quo.

Stiles didn’t know how to get what he wanted and Derek had always planned not to rush Stiles into anything…then...

There had been two lacrosse matches scheduled for Wednesdays and the weekend in between Stiles had had to go away. 

He had sent Derek a text but not given any details.

By the second Saturday Derek was annoyed, angry, grumpy at Stiles but also at himself how had he let this annoying, adorable, hyper- active teen, take over his life to such an extent he couldn’t bear not to see him.

Stiles was ten minutes late. 

He had been heading out the door when Scott had rung and he couldn’t get him off the phone.

He drove as fast as he could to catch up, he had missed Derek every minute of the past two weeks, he was determined to say something today about how he felt, he was worried and stressed and miserable and filled with longing.

The surge of relief Derek felt when Stiles drove up only made him more annoyed. He opened his mouth and an angry tirade burst forth before he could stop it.

Stiles. not getting the welcome he had hoped for, shouted back and before long they were trading insults and arguing loudly.

If they had been seven years old and in the playground they would have been rolling in the dirt and trying to punch each other.

As it was, words were more hurtful than any fight would be. 

Derek had railed at Stiles for his lack of commitment and Stiles stormed past him into the house. 

He went directly to the doorframe and yelled that he had plenty of commitment and Derek could just shut up and give him a boost.  
Derek bent his knee and Stile pushed up on it to grab the bar, he put all his feelings, his anger, his disappointment, into his arms and managed to pull himself up.

He was so surprised and elated he let go and slid down into Derek’s waiting arms, he smiled in delight and Derek finally having Stiles smiling in his arms couldn’t resist, he tilted his head and tentatively touched Stiles lips with his own, still not certain he would be welcome.

Stiles opened his mouth and let in Derek’s probing tongue, any bad feeling he had disappeared with that kiss.

His whole being was on fire he wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and his legs round Derek’s waist.

Derek was more confident now, kissing Stiles deeply. Kissing him over and over, turning him to mush. He held him tight and carried him over to the couch sitting him on his lap. 

They kissed until they were breathless, Derek’s eyes glowed turquoise and Stiles were blown. He lifted his head.

“Wow, if I’d known I would get that response, I would have done a pull-up weeks ago.”

“Sorry.”

“No don’t be sorry, please I wanted to kiss you…I’ve wanted to for ages…”

“Not sorry about the kissing….. sorry about the shouting…. and being annoyed…. I’ve …missed you this past two…..I missed you and when you were late I just….” Derek pulled Stiles closer to kiss him again.

Stiles smiled. “I missed you too and I’ve wanted this for so long… I didn’t think you were interested… you never said anything….”

“You’re only seventeen. I didn’t want to rush you… “

“Eighteen. I’m eighteen, it was my birthday at the weekend that’s why I wasn’t around, Dad took me to see my grandmother I’m eighteen.”

“Eighteeen? Your birthday?”

“Yes. These exercise sessions were part of my birthday present.”

“So your Dad…”

“Got me my very own Sourwolf.” He laughed.” Better than a watch, probably, I was hoping for a new car.”

Derek tipped him back onto the couch and bent over him kissing him and tickling him.

“Probably better than a watch. Probably!”

Stiles laughed as he pulled Derek down on top of him. He slid his hands under Derek’s top and caressed his back then sucked his tongue deep into his mouth before biting his bottom lip gently.

 

“Much, Much better than a watch.”


End file.
